


Connor joins a cartel

by skellingfish



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Evan loves makeup, F/F, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hinted galaxy gals, treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellingfish/pseuds/skellingfish
Summary: Okay, Evan is fairly sure Connor didn't actually join a cartel. But he can't figure out what his boyfriend's mysterious new job is. Zoe is convinced he joined a gang.





	Connor joins a cartel

Today, Evan Hansen was living his worst nightmare. He’d woken up feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. Zoe had invited him out with Alana and Jared the Friday before. Poor Evan wished he’d said no, or that he was busy, or that he’d caught the black plague and couldn’t leave the house for eight weeks. Anything but this. Alas, out of the force of sheer politeness, he’d felt obligated to come along. Maybe it was because he didn’t know Zoe terribly well, despite having dated Connor for almost three months now. 

 _Had it really been that long?_ he thought. 

Anyway, here Evan was, stuck milling around in an endless crowd. He was at the mall. 

He’d managed to secure a fairly good hiding spot in the back of a Forever 21, while the others shopped. Eventually, Jared cornered him, which wasn’t hard considering that’s where Evan had been lurking for the past fifteen minutes. 

“Are you going to come shop with us or what?” he asked. 

Evan pretended to look through a row of cat-eared headbands. “I am shopping. What are you talking about?”

“Put that down!” Jared snatched the accessory away, shoving it back onto the rack. “I’m talking about the fact that you haven’t even said a word this whole trip. It’s like traveling with a ghost. Or like, a mime or something. It’s weird.”

“I just spoke like three seconds ago. I told you I was shopping.”

Jared shook his head. “What will I do with you Evan Hansen? You’re a lost cause.”

“I just don’t like being around so many people for such a long time,” he admitted. 

Jared scoffed. “Uh, hello? You spend all day with your fucking boyfriend and you can’t even spare a few hours for your best friends in the world? Typical. Where is the crypt keeper anyway? Robbing graves, or maybe painting his nails?”

“He’s at work, actually,” Evan couldn’t keep the tiny note of pride out of his voice. “He has a job now.”

“Ooh, a job,” Jared gave him a flat look. “Yes, I’m sure I’m very impressed. What does Connor get up to when he’s not brooding in shadowy rooms?”

“Well—“ Evan trailed off. “I’m not actually sure. He won’t tell me where he works. Says he doesn’t want me coming in to distract him. It sounds awfully serious.”

“And you're sure his job doesn’t involve two cell phones? He’s not pulling a Heisenberg on you?”

“Connor isn’t a drug dealer!”

“I mean he does enjoy the occasional hit of the Devil’s lettuce—“

“No.” said Evan, his voice the most firm Jared had ever heard it. “He would never. I know for a fact he’s not a dealer.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Zoe said, hauling several yellow shopping bags with her. “I’ve heard about this mysterious new job as well. I have a few theories, one of which Jared touched on just now.”

Evan shook his head. “Connor’s got an honest job. I know it.”

“Yeah but he could have joined a cartel. Or the mafia. Tell me you couldn’t see him as a hit man.”

Although he’d never admit it, Evan didn’t mind the idea of Connor as a hit man. He quite liked that. But then he felt the blush creeping over his cheeks and he quickly cut Zoe off before anyone could see. 

“Trust me. He hasn’t joined a cartel,” he said, defeated. 

Zoe gave him a long look, before promptly changing the subject. “Have you gotten everything you want from here? Alana and I were going to go to Sephora next.”

After Alana had finished checking out, the four of them made their way over to Sephora. It was a little crowded with the Saturday rush, and Evan again found himself hiding out in a corner. He liked makeup, although he’d never really learned how do to it. Although he’d never admit it his Instagram feed was full of makeup tutorials. How he’d love to look around the store, try on a few highlighters maybe. But there were far to many people here for Evan to allow himself to do that. He fiddled with a few haircare products, letting his eyes stray to the racks of brightly colored makeup. He jumped when someone cleared their throat behind them. 

“Can I help you?”

He turned around quickly, ready to mumble out an apology. But he stopped dead before the words could leave his mouth.

“Connor?”

“Shit, Evan, what are you doing here?”

Yes, it was Connor staring back at him with a full face of makeup. He had beautifully blended eyeshadow, a deep rosy pink fading to red on the edges. He had sprinkles of gold towards the crease, and a matching highlighter dusting his fine cheekbones. His lashes were dark, slicked with mascara and rimmed in kohl, and his hair was pulled back from his face into a messy french braid. Evan felt like his breath was caught in his chest.

“Your new job—“ He didn’t finish, just let the sentence hang in the air between them.

Connor sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah, I’m sorry Evan. I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t want it to be weird, you know, me wearing makeup. I guess I didn’t think you’d like it.”

“You’re kidding, right? I love it.” Evan went to kiss him, but stopped at the last minute. He saw how Connor wore a pinky nude lipstick, which brought out the slight blush in his cheeks. It looked so good on him that Evan didn’t want to mess it up.

Connor smiled slightly, a little nervously. “You’re not just saying that, right? It’s okay if you don’t like it, I don’t have to wear it around you.”

“Connor,” Evan said, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his and giving it a squeeze. “I think you look beautiful.”

He watched Connor’s nervous smile burst into a grin. He wrapped his arms around Evan, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “You're too good to me, Evan.”

But he jumped back as a voice broke their focus. 

“Oh my god, Connor Murphy is that you?” Jared gaped. “This is great oh my god.”

“Connor?” Zoe asked. She frowned. “That’s where all my makeup brushes went.”

“Let me get a picture,” Jared said, pulling out his phone. “No one will ever believe me otherwise.”

Connor pulled away, his eyes darkening. “Shut up Kleinman. It’s just a job. I’m not really into this kind of thing.”

“I beg to differ,” Zoe said. “You’ve been holed up in your room practicing this for weeks.”

Evan felt his heart racing. He wanted to say something but his throat felt tight and dry, like he’d swallowed a mouthful of sand. 

“Oh my god this is too good,” Jared said, laughing. 

Finally, Evan found his voice. “Stop it!” he said, louder than he meant to. Jared froze, his smile faltering. 

“What?”

“I said stop it! Who cares if Connor’s into makeup. He can like whatever he damn well pleases. I like makeup too, and I think he looks so pretty with it on. Stop making fun of him Jared. Just because you can’t blend makeup for shit doesn’t mean you have to be rude to people who can.”

Jared shut his mouth, and looked a little embarrassed. It was the first time in awhile Evan had seen him look that way. 

Connor turned to Evan, and for a moment he worried his boyfriend would be mad at him. Maybe he didn’t think he needed Evan to stand up for him, or maybe he really didn’t like makeup that much after all, or maybe—

“God, I love you,” Connor said, and kissed Evan right in front of everyone. 

“But your lipstick!” Evan said, pulling away. 

“Fuck my lipstick.”

“Oh, come on guys! Get a room!” Jared said, blocking Zoe’s eyes. Alana grinned. 

“Shut up Jared. You’re just jealous,” she said, and Jared went red. 

“See? This is why I didn’t want you coming to work with me,” scolded Connor, tapping Evan’s nose reproachfully. “You’re too much of a distraction I can’t keep myself away from you.” 

He pulled away, turning to the others. “All of you, out! This is my Sephora. Go find your own.”


End file.
